


the truth about monsters

by flamebirds



Series: one shots [25]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Sinestro (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: A girl walks into a library. A monster walks out.
Series: one shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	the truth about monsters

A girl walks into a library. A monster walks out.

That's the story everyone tells, the one with missing pages, entire chapters ripped out and thrown into the dark. Her story, her book, has long since been desecrated, a pulverized mess that's impossible to navigate. It's angry gashes and sharp words, all venom and fistfights. She's dug her claws into it, sharp talons ripping paper to shreds, tears blotching ink in desperation, in fear, in love, in some sick amalgamation of it all.

And not a single one of the remaining pages is a _lie._

It's full of its own omissions, things she's done her best to erase. Only one person has all those scattered pages, has seen where they are written. The second the ring fell upon her finger, there were no more secrets to be held from Sinestro, no origins to obscure. You can't hide things from Parallax, from your own fears.

She doesn't bother. The words twist around her skin, glowing white against blue, unintelligible to most. They warp themselves every second, forming a new story, a new addition to an ever-growing lore. A manifesto of fear and she is the canvas, she is the pages that it has been etched on.

Grace and beauty wrapped in one stunning nightmare. There's nothing left of her old heart, that silly little thing that believed in happily ever after. That stays in the stories and not the ones that she collects. No, Lyssa gathers the tales about the wicked witches, the dragons burning down entire kingdoms, and she finds her solace there, companionship she didn't know she was missing lost within fractured fairytales.

She's home, surrounded by the monsters, by the very worst of them all.

Or, at least, it's the closest she's ever had, the closest she'll ever get. Talos IV could never be called that, could never come close. It's forged of her own nightmares, rotting flesh and old books, the taste of blood still so fresh on her tongue.

And then he calls her name and that fear, that age-old terror that's seeped into her bones, flares up and Lyssa Drak feels alive. Her heart beats, hammering in her chest, blood pumping through her veins like fire, and she's free. She's no longer tied down by her nightmares, no longer trapped to that place, that man, that monster.

Now she's the monster. She was thrown into that library as a girl, a little naive, a little broken, and she came out as someone else, someone that was terrified and fearless and dripping in blood.

"Your secrets belong to Sinestro", she says, honey-coated poison falling off her lips like petals from a rose and maybe she revels in the way a god's eyes narrow. Maybe it terrifies her, seeing that quick flash of fear on her lovely face. Maybe she enjoys it, that flush of power that it brings. Maybe white words glow on her hand, burning brighter as the leader of her new home spins a tale of love and sorrow.

And maybe, for a single second, the monster and the girl live in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Bold of you to assume that I know what this is either.


End file.
